Title:
by Sephant
Summary: A series of oneshots from yours turly. Here hopes that it all goes well. Also if you REALLY like a certain oneshot and you encourage me, I will make it into a actually muti-chap story. Lets all enjoy this new change, shall we? 8th Title: Poor the Pocket
1. A Silent Room

**A/N: Hehe... so here I am, in a somewhat new territory. I'm still writing poems in case you might think that I quit. I just want to try something different and see where it takes me. I also want to develop my writing skills. This way I have two projects to work on and can play with my mind more. Anyways, this oneshot is (of course) Allen-centric (most will be) and my fist attempt at a D.Gray-Man fanfic. My other was an utter failure that is still stuck in the gutter. On a more positive note this is what I believe, pretty good. I'm hoping that it's long enough. I really started scraping ideas as I neared the end trying to lengthen it. It just didn't feel long enough. I hope you enjoy it though, and to let you know, I do not have a beta-er and thus it might have HORRIBLE grammar! Hehe, that's my special skill... bad grammar... **

**Disclaim: If I owned D.Gray Man, I don't know what I would do...**

Title

A Silent Room

Sitting on his bed, Allen winced at the noise of the old thing. Though his room was farther from others, he wanted to be quiet. Nice and quiet. Placing his elbows on his knees, the boy sighed in discomfort as he ran his fingers through his hair. Closing his eyes to the world, he smiled to himself. Silence was so comforting to him. No screams, no laughs, nothing. Just silent breathing. Scooting himself up to the back of his bed, he laid his head against the cold stone of the room.

Touching his left eye with his right arm, he brought his knees up to his chest. Lining his eye socket with one finger he couldn't help but hum a soft tune. The silent room seemed to echo the melody, creating a harmony within the depths of Allen's mind. Before the boy knew it, an entire song was born, and his silent hums became a symphony of song as he sang. Allen's ears heard music being played on a grand piano. His mouth formed words that followed it. Both eyes saw pictures even though they were still closed. But suddenly, as if the piano broke or his voice hit a wrong note, everything shattered.

Breathing heavily Allen opened his eyes, lying across his bed. He held his head in pain as he curled up on his side. Short breaths escaped as his lungs struggled for air. White and grey splotches covered his few. His breathes slowly lengthened as his beating heart began to calm down. Letting his hands rest in front of him, Allen inhaled deeply as he tried to focus on something, on anything.

As the boy's eyes searched, his mind began to wonder. _What just happened? _He asked himself as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He breathed calmly, as if preparing himself for sleep. His eyes slipped closed as his wondering mind came to an abrupt halt. The same tune played silently across his mind as he traced out symbols onto his bed. Strange music notes only stayed in their form for a few seconds as they weir replaced by another one that was equally strange. Allen's mouth opened it moved, forming words. Not a sound escaped him. Every sound, every pitch was locked tightly away in his mind. His eyes flickered open as his hand ceased all movement. Lifting his upper body up, Allen climbed up to his pillow and gripped it. Pulling it towards him, he hugged it in a child's death grip as he laid his head down on the blankets. The song dispersed to a soft whisper in his mind as Allen closed his eyes sleepily. Cuddling into his pillow, the soft hums escaped his mouth as the song morphed into a lullaby. Minutes passed as Allen's soft humming sent his poor mind to the world of dreams and fantasy. His voice died and his breathing showed that of a sleeping person. A lone tear escaped from the strong cursed eye in the peaceful silence. Allen was asleep, his mind at rest but that doesn't deny the fact that he had, once again, lulled himself to sleep.

For in the cold confinements of his room, not a single sound escaped. Even as his body cried in sadness at the loss of a mother it never knew. Even as the boy whimpered in his sleep as his dreams turned to nightmares. Not a single sound, not a single spec was left to show the events of Allen's many nights alone.


	2. Happy Job

**A/N: Man, these sure as hell appear short. I can't belive that! Oh well. This one is again Allen, where he speaks about his job. I hope this one came out better looking and more... spizzaz? Go me, I just made up another word... any ways, this was encouraged COMPLETELY by a street festival that happened recently. I must say that I greatly enjoy their performances!**

**seasnake.752:Yo, whats up? Anyways thanks much. I'm all over the place when I write so I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**pika138:Whoa, thanks! You should here me talk then... it's almost as if English is my second language... thanks for the encouragement!**

**DarkDragonRhapsody: Thanks you very much -bows-**

**LonelyKitty: Hi's Thanks for reviewing like always and I had a great time. Also thanks for the encouragement and I try to take new approaches and new ideas...**

Title

Happy Job

These days I often catch myself thinking of my past. Of how much things have changed and how my views have changed so much. I've never had what most people would call a 'normal' childhood, but I loved it regardless. I was able to see the harsh reality of the world when I was young, but, I also got another chance of happiness. Another chance through Mana.

Hehe, this must sound so strange to you but this is just how I am. And I'll properly always be this way. Just a scramble of incomplete thoughts as I struggle through this life.

Komui, he once told me that god must truly love me because I was able to come back. Now stronger than ever. But don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. If anything I'm thankful for another chance that I seem to always get. But, Gods love is so cruel. It's through his love that I seem to always survive, coming back a little more broken. It's like it's his own way of making a child into his soldier. Into his weapon.

My arm has already become another part of me. Influencing my thoughts and my actions. Who is saying that I'm not a weapon already? I fight, I kill, and I destroy. That's all that happens. Even if I think I am saving people, that can't possibly be true. All I'm saving are the deceased. There is no sympathy for the dead however, so there is no real salvation.

These thoughts have begun to linger a bit too much these days. Wait, I think I just killed another akuma… Whoa, I'm not even realizing that I'm fighting anymore.

Here I am, fighting for the good of mankind that has created me. Their little weapon of salvation for the dead. There may be no sympathy for the dead, but there is even less for me.

When Mana was still around, I often questioned our work. We would go around entertaining people. I often thought that we should be doing more for the people. For those who couldn't help themselves. I asked Mana this once and he laughed at me. He told me that I still have a lot of growing up to do and to enjoy what I had while it lasted.

And I did and still do.

For me, those days are truly sacred, precious. We would wonder through towns, showing of our tricks and stunts through tons of different acts. We never asked for a penny. Not once. All we asked for was a smile, to show that we have done our job right. I would juggle while balancing on top of a ball; Mana would pull a rabbit out of his hat. We would dress up like clowns and make funny faces at 

little children. We would juggle and dance. Do magic and sing. We did all we could to earn those smile of the people.

I still remember every smile that I had ever gotten. Those were more important to me than money we got from the kind donators. One time I tried refusing some pennies from a little girl. Telling her that she had already paid me with her smile. She laughed and told me that that's why she was giving me the money. Because she said that our performance was worth more than her smile. In truth I blushed and thanked her greatly for the money.

When I found Mana, he too had some money. He laughed quietly and he told me that people don't seem to understand the term **free** entertainment. I laughed too.

Another time, a man was giving me and Mana a **lot** of money. We tried to refuse but he just sighed and pushed it into our hands.

"You should accept what people give you. Don't see it as payment, but as a gift from me to you. I don't know about you, but I feel bad when people refuse gifts from me." Once he spoke that, he left. Mana and I discussed about his weird action long after he left. Mana put a smile on his face and said that he would enjoy his little 'gift' to its fullest. I laughed and agreed.

Often I see little kids, running around having fun and I think of those stupid thoughts I had. That I should be doing something for everyone. Hell, what was wrong with my old job? Sure I didn't save lives or whatever, but I was able to make people smile. I was able to make them forget about this hell and truly be able to embrace life.

Now, I save people, I'm that hero that I always wanted to be. But now I don't get a penny, I don't get a smile. All I get are fearful faces. Everyone terrified of me. Of gods weapon.

Hehe, pathetic really. On how a simple job such as making people smile, felt some much more meaningful than this job meant to save their lives. How I wish I could go back to being a child, instead of this weapon.

Oh, I just killed another akuma. No smile, no penny.


	3. Scaring the Dark

**A/N: So, these are really short... But I will eventually make them longer. This one is actuall really old and I edited it too make it longer and flow better. If you could please tell me how my paragraph stuctue is that would be awsome! I'm always worried that they are too short or too long. Any ways, another Allen one in which he is in his room. This is his innocenent thought on the shadow thing that has appeared. I might turn this into a multi-chap story if you guys think it will be good as one.**

**LonelyKitty: I can always count on you to review can't I? I love you for that. I'm glad you enjoyed the last one!**

Title

Scaring the Dark

Sitting in the far corner of the room a boy was engulfed by the darkness of his room. To his left was a small bed, unmade and messy showing the struggle he had against his sleep. To his right was a small table where a beautiful but simple mirror. In the centre of the room was a single light bulb that swayed back and forth on its cord. Slowly, the light flickered until it died complete, filling the room with a black shadow.

The boy fidgeted with a soft red ribbon as he struggled to tie it. After the seemingly east task was done, the boy slowly rose from the corner he was sitting. His snow white hair swayed softly from the sudden movement. Although the light was now dead, he could still see his reflection in the mirror. Hesitating, he reached out towards the other him in the mirror. The hand soon found its destination as it touched his face.

His left hand eventually followed his right and came to rest across the other side of his face, covering it completely. Even though it was dark, even though his eyes were closed, he could still see it. Furthermore, he could feel it. It was cold and smooth. Like nothing he has ever felt before. Its cloak wrapped around itself and teased the child by blowing in an imagined wind.

Surely this was a dream. How could something that only the boy could see be there? This thing was like a shadow, hovering over the innocent child. Only reveling itself to the word through the mirror. It hid, out of sight from everyone but the boy. However, this was not a dream. In spite of pinching his cheek several times and feeling the pain, the boy did not want to believe that this was not a dream. This was reality. The boy knew that it was real, but it felt so hard to accept that. That something only he could see was there. But, he still, deep down, admitted it.

Therefore, the strange presence that followed the boy was real. As real as the sun and the moon, the land and the sea. For this purpose the boy remained silent about it. Never telling anyone about the strange shadow that only he could see. That only he knew existed.

For an hour did he do this. Stand in front of his mirror, hiding his face with his hands. He felt the strange cloth brush against his arm.Water. It felt like smooth water. Leaning back, the boy felt a strong chest behind him. Hovering. He felt like he was hovering, such as when he was carried by Mana as a child. His left hand slowly slipped down the mirror and his right soon followed.

In the background of the mirror, the strange figure reviled itself. Truly this thing represented a man. No, it represented a shadow of a man. Two white circles appeared to be his eyes. In fact, the strange orbs were its eyes. For this reason did he close his own. He kept them close so that he couldn't see them. Couldn't see those luminous eyes gaze at him so clearly.

Finally. For what seemed to be forever did he open his own eyes to meets its white eyes. Its cloak cooled the boys skin as it folded around the completely. At last it enveloped the child in a gentle hug. As a result of the sudden rush of comfort, the boy gasped. He felt the cold touch of its skin against his own. In truth the child enjoyed this feeling. Especially since it had been so long since he had received such a caring hug.

After it felt the boy relax did it dare to lean forward. The child felt the cold breath tickle his ear as it breathed in rhythm to his heart. His closed his eyes, listing too the melody of their hearts and breaths. Inviting the much needed sleep, his tired mind began to slow down to a calm, steady pace. Still, even though the boy now laid limb in his arms did the strange shadow hesitate. Again he breathed on the sleeping boy's ear, trying to form words. Trying to speak to him. With this purpose to speak to the child in mind, it hugged the boy closer to it as it heard footsteps beginning to approach.

"Allen"


	4. Cold Spell

**A/N: Welcome, welcome. This is an out of no-where story that has be begging me to write it for EVER! This idea first came around, two-three months ago believe it or not. This is the first written one and typed and I hope it goes well. Once again, if you likey, you can ask for it to be a mult-chap. If you don't to bad it's staying!**

**sskkhjfangirl: Thanks for the support. And much to your happiness (hopefully) I'm going to change 'Scaring the Dark' into a story. But please be patient I'm a tad slow as of late...**

**Lonly Kitty: Glad to hear from you like always. "Scaring the Dark" will definitly become a story thought it will take some time. My dog follows me as far as she can... that or until she see's another dog. Then she's gone... The other one should have been confusing with all my word manipulating. We weren't aloud to revel the main characters name till the end of the story... so yeah. The shadow is helping Allen... I'm not big on the whole "The Noah's are evil, take over, and turn you into a bastard with their maniupulating ways." it's cool, but just not my cup of HC (hot chocolate)**

**Characters Included: Cross, Allen, 'Maria'  
Pairings: None... unles you want it to be CrossxAllen but it was just ment to be as it is...  
Time M/A: Manga- before any chapter, durning Allens training/Same with anime  
Summary: Cross discovers that Allen is a Noah without seeing it. What worse it that it causes his student a rush of cold, dark words, and memories that only begin happy to end horrible. A dip into why Allen say's "Good-night" or "Please bring this poor soul salvation"...  
Dedication/Inspiration: Inspired by Riku-dono's fics and the "The Window" fic; well really those two just gave me the push to finaly bring this too life. No dedication.  
Warnings: Swears, gore (though not descrpetive) my wierd song...  
Rating: Probeerly T-ish, M-ish because of the swear...**

Title

Cold Spell

Allen couldn't keep his body from shaking as he watched his master. It had only been a month since the cold man had taken him in and Allen was already use to akuma. What he wasn't use to was Cross chanting strange words at the level threes that had attacked.

Cross, being the womanizer he was, aloud a female akuma close enough to steal his beloved 'judgment'. Allen couldn't take on the level two's let alone the level threes. Telling his apprentice that he didn't want a corpse to deal with, he had sent Maria to protect Allen in a shield. Said innocence was holding the boy close in a cold hug as it sang its way into their enemies' heads.

As the corpse innocence kept Allen safe, Cross had rushed out into the battle. The poor child thought his master was going to die and kept telling to run that he would distract them. He had already faced Cross's debit's but he didn't want the last person that was important to him die.

As so, Allen watched in horror as demon after demon was destroyed b his master as he recited strange words.Spells. That's what they reminded him of. Like of wizards and warlocks. Witches and sorcerers. He felt the corpse tighten its hold on him, and roll out of the way as the building behind them collapsed. Without wasting any time, the akuma rushed to where he was; now being able to see him. He let out a cry as he tried to raise his damaged akuma-weapon. He saw the strange blade whip of the akuma come close to his body only for it to be halted.

Maria was standing, singing louder than ever, forcing the demon's back. Allen looked at it, relief on his face. He heard his master shout out more words destroying the other akuma, confident in his second innocence's ability to protect his pupil. Allen's eyes were suddenly everywhere. Dashing from akuma to building to his master and back. He could smell the blood and debrief. Could taste the sulfur from the fire and felt the sting as dirt rubbed into his cuts. But he couldn't hear anything. It's as if someone had made him deaf or everyone else mute. His eyes were wide from shock, seeing Marian's lips move but no sound escaping. Watching the akuma attack the singing mistress yet no words or melodies blessed his ears.

Allen felt wet, hot tears sting down his face. He could see the water drip to the ground, taste the strange saltiness that entered his mouth, and could smell the dirt being washed off his face. He felt a powerful pulse and raised his eyes to see his master shouting at him. Worry and frustration creasing the usually monotone face.

"_Why is he so worried? Maria is with me…"_ he turned just in time to see the corpse be throw back by an akuma. Other's advanced on him, and he saw Cross try to run to him only for his way to be blocked.

_Tink_

"_What?"_

_Tink, tee_

"_What is that sound?"_

_Tink, tee, don. _The akuma were right in front of him, holding his tiny body by the neck. They must have been laughing because they had wide smiles and kept opening their mouth wide. Allen felt his eyes glaze, as if someone had put a small layer of some sort of liquid over them. He felt his small hands raise, one white the other blood red. He gripped the akuma's arm and watched them laugh harder.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." He spoke, hearing nothing but knowing what he said. The laughing ceased and he saw Cross' eyes widen in the distance. "I would be running…" he felt as hiss escape his lips. His grip tightened as he listened to the sounds in the distance.

_Tink, dong, pon, pa. Ping, chika, don don. Tee, tees uk, wi. Sola. Tee-ti. Don-don. Do. So, la. Mama, mo, chika. _This sounds repeated in different combinations. Rearranging themselves. His mouth was moving again but he wasn't even conscious to that movement. He let the sounds overwhelm him, engulfing them in a sick melody.

"_Burn this corpse…" _"Burn this corpse." Allen heard a strong echo that was his voice reply back to him.

"Burn this corpse to the ground and envelop him in a sweet and gentle hug" he spoke, only his voice present in the blurring images as he repeated the words he saw his master use.

_**"As he breathes his last breathes promise him you love him so."** _His hands glowed a dark, misshapen colour.

_**"****Let your words south his soul."** _The akuma screamed as its body was enveloped in pain.

_**"****Bring forth the demons that burn my corpse, sing my song to cleanse this earth."** _The akuma exploded but still Allen sang in his trance.

_**"****Hate and love come hand in hand, we can only more forward."** _Allen felt his body rise; he was no longer in control.

_**"****I am hate and you are love, so come with me hand in hand."** _He felt his voice grow as other sounds reached his ears.

_**"****To burn his corpse to the ground."**_ He heard Marina's yell and the sickening crack of mechanical bones as akuma were crushed from the inside.

_**"Attached to the sickly pole, we laugh and sing to burn the coal."** _Laughter. Allen could here laughter coming from him as he whipped his arms at the akuma.

_**"Cursing this world with our soul, we watch him burn at the pole."** _They screamed, clutching their heads as they felt pain.

_**"Singing as we fan the coal."**_

_**"How long will it take to break his soul?"**_ More explosions.

_**"We use words that fall to the earth." **_

_**"Nothing real and nothing hurt."**_

_**"Speaking gibberish to his name, we curse you soul in our vain." **_

_**"Children never learn these words."**_

_**"Only cursed one speak the truth."**_

_**"We let you sing our gory song in hopes to burn his dying** **soul."** _He watched the demons drop dead one after another, his words never wavering as he attacked with this strange power.

_**"Burn his corpse at the pole, fanning coal as you go." **_

_**"You fall into the flames and scream out loud."**_

_**"It is you on the pole, burning flesh as we go."**_

_**"How long will it take to break your soul?"** _As he finished, he felt the glaze left off his eyes. He could hear perfectly as the remaining sounds of the melody were only silent echoes. He fell to his knees, his body shaking and tears racing down his cheeks. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Cross, his face showing no emotion. Allen reached out with a bloody hand, tears running as slow as the stained blood that lingered on his angelic face.

"Master" he cried out. He was freighted. He didn't know what had happened. He saw his master use words to defeat the akuma, he saw Maria sing them to death and yet he could barely move. So he too sang and weaved words into an attack. He didn't know that it would work; it was as if it was second nature to him.

His body felt cold as Cross picked up the tiny child in his large arms. He pressed against it, trying to gain heat and for once, Marian didn't seem to mind. He saw Maria walk up them, handing Cross his missing gun.

"Allen." His voice was as cold as his body. "Who taught you that." he pushed harder against him. Cross looked down, about to yell he felt Allen's hand. It was freezing. Colder than a corpse, colder than any winter that he had been stuck in. "Shit…" he said as he held the boy close and ran to the next town. After all, this town was filled with ashes, broken buildings, and the remains of the exploded akuma's bodies.

* * *

Cross tapped his foot impatiently outside. He had been waiting only twenty minutes but Cross was an impatient man. He was able to get Allen to a small clinic in a total hour after the battle and still his body was freezing. Cross touched his 

chest, where the boy was leaning against. He shivered. It was cold there and he was wearing a coat and had already eaten some warm soup.

The doctor opened the door, facing a pissed off Cross who just wanted to beat Allen and leave. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me how that bastard is?" The doctor was a tad shocked at the man's words, but was not completely. When he had first come in, he had literally thrown the poor boy at him and told him to fix his temperature.

"His body heat is still low and he shows no signs of getting better. However, his body appears to be functioning just fine even with the lack of heat. I do not know what has caused this or if it will be fixed." The doctor stated, leaving no room for questions. He turned and left, leaving the door open.

Cross cursed and slammed the door behind him as he entered the room. Summoning all his rage he glared at his apprentice and burst.

"You idiot! What the fuck were you doing out there? I told you to fucking run and you just sit there like a moron. Then you start spitting out some words and kill everything in sight while laughing like a fucking mad man! **(1)** What the hell were you thinking!" breathing heavily he sat himself down on the chair beside the bed and looked at his scared-out-of-his-wits apprentice. "Well? What happened?" his voice was calm, no furry remaining.

Allen looked at the man, and at the bed sheets. He still felt so cold even after that doctor had tried helping him. He felt cold hands touch his hands and noticed nothing was there. These hands felt colder than his own and he pulled away bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face. "I saw you." He began. "And Maria attacking with your voices. I thought that I should help, that I should be able to attack with my voice." Cross grunted but let the child continue. "I watched your lips, and mimicked the words." Cross froze, his own body developing a chill. "Those words felt right. As if they belonged on my tongue. So I continued mimicking. But, then. All the sound was drained away. I could feel and smell. See and taste. All of that, but I could no longer hear." He paused as Cross had moved onto the bed, facing the wall away from Allen. "Then I heard strange noises. I had never heard anything like them. All of a sudden, words came to my mind and I spoke them." Allen shook his head even though Cross couldn't see. "No, I _sang_ them. I saw how you used words and how Maria used song, so I thought if I combined the two I would be able to pull… something off." The cold hands returned as Cross spoke.

"Well you sure did. Your saying that you mimicked my spells, copied Maria's singing and just made up words?" Cross couldn't believe what he was hearing. Allen had never used magic before in his life, that much was sure, yet he was able to learn like it was nothing. All he did was watch and mimic and suddenly 

he could do it to the point where he could even build it into something that Maria, a high level innocence used.

He sighed, patting his lap. "Come here." He spoke softly. Allen was confused but followed his master's orders, pushing away the cold hands. Once Allen was seated, Cross hugged Allen, chanting soft words. "Repeat."

"Pardon?"

"Damn it Allen! Do you want to get better or not?! Now repeat after me…" Allen was shocked to not only have his master be hugging him, his some-what kind words, but the fact that he trying to help him. He laid against Cross' chest and watched him repeat the words. His hearing once more died and he felt the glaze return. The coldness began to back off as he repeated those words.

Cross' eyes shot to his apprentice. He didn't expect his _idiot _apprentice to already have it down. He watched the child speak the spell, watched as he eyes seemed to change somehow. He asked if he was alright only to get no reply. His grip tightened on the boy. _"Please"_ he felt himself pray. _"Please let it work"._ And just as soon as it had begun, it had ended. Allen's eyes were normal and he felt his body flow with much needed heat.

Allen's looked at his master, surprise and happiness shining off of him. Cross cursed. "Listen Allen. Do you remember what I said?"

"Yup! You said 'Tie my hands and bind my feet. My cold ridden body prays for heat. Please bring my soul salvation.'" Cross was once again shocked. He had translated the ancient magic words into English like it was nothing. He felt Allen's gaze on him and he only grunted in approval, earning a small cheer from the boy.

"Now listen Allen, whenever you kill an akuma I want you to say that last sentence. No to yourself but to the akuma alright?" Allen nodded slowly, not really understanding. "Good now I'm going to teach you one more. This one is also to say to the akuma." Cross once again spoke the magic words and watched as Allen withdrew into himself, saying it back perfectly. "Now what did you say?"

"Cry to the last as your soul falls to heaven. Good-night." All of a sudden, Allen felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Cross nodded.

"Now, when you feel like your body is like ice, say the first. When you feel burden, say the last. Got it?" he spoke, the normal Cross anger raising through. Allen 'eeped' and hoped off bowing and saying yes over and over. "Good now let's go and fine an inn and some hot women! By 'let's' I mean you find the hotel while I find the women." Allen nodded and rushed out to find a rich, fancy inn that his master would tolerate.

* * *

As the women on Cross' lap slept soundly, Cross listened for any sounds coming from his apprentices room. The first stone had been tossed he knew. Allen would soon begin having nightmares about a life he never lived as he grew. The 

Noah inside him would be sure of that. At first he had to wonder how a Noah had innocence, but soon realized that the boy was some sort of exception. His innocence loved the Noah and the Noah loved his innocence. It was as if the Noah had done the one thing that all the others couldn't. He had forgiven the innocence. But that still didn't keep Cross from worrying. The boy had shown the talent of magic and he was sure that he should teach his apprentice some more. After all, he was his 'apprentice'. So he had taught the boy two simple spells that he would make sure he would never forget. They were simple holding spells that would slow the Noah's awakening and allow Allen sometime to develop. Allowing him to keep his will and become the Noah rather than the Noah becoming him.

Hearing whimpers and strangled cries, Cross went to Allen's room leaving his one-day lover in his bed. He walked in slowly and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Good-night" he whispered softly. Allen replied in his sleep and his tears stopped. Cross knew he would have to do this for a few days and then let the boy endure the dreams in order to build up his strength. Cross smiled proudly as he left. His apprentice would be the one to end this war. After all, he held both Noah and innocence. What Cross didn't know was that Allen held the Noah of Mimicry. Being able to copy anything exactly as it was, even magic. But the worst was yet to come. For the Noah of Mimicry held a copy of all of Noah's dreams.

**Story Notes**

**(1) I couldn't resist okay? Those poems (mad man) is what pushed me to these things and makes my day when I read reviews for it!**

**A/N: What did you guys think of my messed up -come out of no where- song? And the verse's that I got Cross and Allen to say.**


	5. Kills of the Young

**A/N: Happy 'Day of the Dead'! I was planning on doing this on Halloween, but I went trick-or-treating and then had a sleepover... this one turned out to be a hell-of-a lot more factually that I thought it would be... Oh well, I like it and it has a "Allen's Past" thought that had popped into my mind a while back. I apologize if the ageing it wrong in certain parts of the story. I see them all as their given ages, cause we haven't had a b-day party yet...**

**pika318: Thanks for the review and the complement!**

**signrain: Thanks~! I love creating creepy/eerie atmospheres!**

**LonelyKitty:Your dog is almost as evil as mine... Thanks for the reviews as always and I love you too! I don't really know what Cross is all amazing about, he just is. My ability to spell check it low... cause I suck at spelling (I even spell better in flipping Spanish! What's wrong with me?!)! Cross will always be somewhat friendly in my stories, I just think he has a soft spot for Allen... I really do.**

**baka usagi (nss,year of bun...: Your name got cut off... Any ways, what kind of warning? I'm a little confused by your review... and do you want me to expand "Cold Spell" into a multi-chapter story? -tis confused-**

**Characters Included: Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Koumi, 'Crown Clown, mass people  
Pairings: None...  
Time M/A: After the ark but before Link/Levier  
Summary: A small fight explodes into something more as Allen's friends learns of one of Allen's more gory memories.  
Dedication/Inspiration: No dedication or inspiration, just myself being sick (cause that's how I am)  
Warnings: Swears, slight gore, cannibalism  
Rating: Probably M because of mentioned cannibalism.**

Title

Kills of the Young

The group of friends sat quietly around one of the dinning tables. Allen was scarfing down food, Lenalee was giggling lightly, Lavi was making fun of Kanda, and Kanda was giving death threats to the stupid rabbit.

"I am seriously going to murder you!" The black-haired man shouted as he unsheathed mugen.

"Ah! Lenalee, help me!" said rabbit cried out as Kanda began chasing him around the hall. There was only the four of them so Lavi did everything in his power to get out of the samurai's way. So much that he knocked over one of Allen's dish piles. Both the food and the plates smeared and shattered against the floor. The room fell deathly silent. Lavi could feel an aura of evil reach towards him as Allen walked slowly towards him.

"Lavi." his smile was scarier and even Kanda shuttered. "What do you think your doing?" Crown clowns black claw raised itself beside Allen's cursed eye which seemed to gleam murderous intent.

"Ah, sorry Allen. I'll get Jerry to make you more."

"Lavi, have you forgotten that Jerry went to bed?" Lavi's eyes darted around the room in hopes of escape. He was doomed. Any ways of escape would be cut of by Allen the instant he moved.

"Common Allen, it's just a little food." An unpleasant memory flashed in front of Allen's eyes and he growled loudly as anger filled his body.

"It's NOT just food!" he shouted, charging at the poor red-head. Lavi ducked to the side and was surprised at the large gash that now scarred the floor.

"Wow Allen, calm down! There'll always be more!"

"No there won't!" Allen shouted back as he made to attack Lavi. Kanda's blade met Allen's claw.

"Oi, calm down bean sprout." To say the least Kanda was surprised when those bright silver eyes glared deep into his own. It felt like Allen was barring into his soul, seeing everything that he had kept locked up.

"Shut. Up." Allen stated. Lenalee was no longer giggling, Lavi was scared shit-less and Kanda had difficulty holding his ground.

"Allen? It's okay, I'm sure you have enough..." Lenalee whispered trying to quell the fight. Allen's eyes left Kanda's only to glare at the girls.

"How do you know that?" His voice rang with furry that the three had never witnessed. Pushing Kanda's blade away, the young exorcist now faced Lenalee. "How the FUCK do you know that?!" Lenalee felt a powerful force smash against her body. She smashed into one of the cafeteria walls and struggled to stay standing.

Allen gripped his head as memories flew into his vision, his eyes filling with tears. "How the fuck... do you know that?" He clenched his eyes closed and he fell to his knees gripping his head painfully.

"Allen?" Lavi asked as Lenalee wobbled towards them. "Is something wrong?" Kanda sheathed his sword and watched Allen silently.

His body was shaking with sobs and he knew that he should apologize to Lenalee, but he just couldn't. Only fouler words rang in his vocabulary.

"Allen?" Lavi touched Allen's shaking shoulder lightly. "What's wrong? Don't worry, it's not like you starve!" Lavi flashed his brilliant smile. It soon vanished as he watched Allen's shake his head.

"If... if it gets hungry" A hiccup interrupted his sentence and Allen began rubbing his eyes. "I, I might." Lavi sighed.

"Allen, you have enough alright. Lenalee is right, you haveenough." Lavi knew he was being cold, but Allen was being childish.

That same cursed memory flashed in front of the poor child's eyes. Laughter, threats, screams, the sound of flesh ripping, and then silence.

"No..." Allen spoke silently out loud. _Stop it._ His shaking had increased and the others held worry in their eyes. _No don't. S-stop it. You're going to die, so please._

"Allen? Who are you talking to?" Lenalee asked lightly, trying to find the source of their worry.

_Stop!_

"Allen?"

_No, run!_

"Bean sprout?"

"Shut up!" A strong force, like a gust of wind forced the other's away. The trio had to hold up their arms as the force tore at them. Allen sat in the center, his white hair dancing wildly around his head as his eye's went pure white. His body felt like it was exploding as violent tremors erupted through him. The wind forced it's way out of his body as he screamed loudly in pain. His innocence hand and his human one shot up together, in an attempt to lighten the pain. He cried out as he struggled to bend forward, the gust of wind having a mind of it's own.

The other exorcists and finders rushed to the scene and watched in morbid horror as the wind grew stronger till they couldn't even see Allen any more. It wiped and howled as it threw the tables to the far back walls. The three friends skidded to one of the entrances. The science group soon arrived.

"What the hell is going on?" Koumi cried out to the three. "We heard someone scream!"

"We don't know! The four of us were just eating when this suddenly happened!" Kanda spat out.

"Four?"

"Oh shit!" Kanda swore as he realized a key point.

"Allen." Lenalee gulped. "Is still in there."

"What?!"

"He's at the center! Supervisor, we have to help him!" The wind blew harsher and soon evolved into a tempest. Another scream erupted from the center, sounding more like a monster than the human they knew dwelt there.

"Allen!"

"Bean sprout!" And then everything went blissfully white.

* * *

Allen lay in one of the many beds at the infirmary. He didn't even have to open his eye's to see that he was connected to several different machines. Not wanting to 'wake up' just yet, Allen listened in to the people surrounding his bed.

"And you're saying that he suddenly went ballistic?" Koumi's spoke sternly.

"Exactly. I mean sure, it was a lot of food, but I've never seen Allen act like that." Lavi's usual happy voice sounded slow and sad. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Lavi, it wasn't your fault."

"Do you know what's going on with bean sprout?" Allen wasn't sure, but he thought he heard worry evident in Kanda's cold voice. Koumi shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't. Lavi, you said that Allen was concerned about something getting hungry and starving him. Do you think that he was talking about his innocence?"

"I thought that's what it was, but it seems to be on a much larger, deeper scale."

"Yes, I've never heard of an innocence acting out so violently."

Allen sighed sadly, _If only they knew..._he thought as he slowly sat himself out, receiving questioning faces from the others. Koumi was by his side before he was even all the way up.

"Allen are you alright?" How he wanted to punch the man, luckily his stomach answered him by growling loudly. Koumi smiled lightly. "I'll get Lenalee to bring you some food." The scientist soon left.

An awkward silence fell over the three. Allen gazed at his throbbing hands, Lavi watched the machines that were attached to the boy, and Kanda stood silently to the side. Lenalee soon entered with a stray filled with sandwiches.

"Here you go Allen. Brother said that you were hungry." Allen took them silently and began eating them slowly. He throat was raw from screaming and it was painful every time he had to swallow. Lenalee pulled up a chair and Lavi sat down on the edge of Allen's bed. Kanda remained to the far side.

"When..." Allen started, finishing another painful bite of food. "Did you guys first kill something?" The other's all gazed at Allen. The question was weird, but his wording was even weirder.

"What do you mean Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Like, when did you kill your first akuma?" The three pondered the question.

"Well, I think I was fourteen when I did..." Lenalee answered slowly.

"Hmmm, sixteen." Lavi shrugged.

"Twelve." Kanda's voice was emotionless.

"What about you Allen? When did you kill your first Akuma?" Lenalee answered sweetly.

"Akuma? When I was twelve." Lavi's and Lenalee's eyes widened, they didn't expect Allen to have started so young. Kanda's however, grew colder.

"What do you mean by "Akuma"?" Kanda's question seemed to shock Allen as he tensed. "You said it as if you've killed other things." Allen's hair fell in front of his face, casting his eyes in shadow.

"When I was about five, I was homeless, as you know." The others nodded. "So, every scrap of food I was able to obtain was very important. I never knew when I might eat again so I had to be very careful about it." A light went off in Lavi's head as he realized why Allen had seen the destruction of his food as a sign of hunger. "My innocence made it all the worse, and sometimes, when we hadn't eaten in weeks, it would become desperate to keep myself and it alive." His voice grew shaky, which the teen quickly corrected. "One day, I had finally found some food. However, some other homeless people wanted it as their own. They claimed that I had enough and that there would always be more. That I had had enough." the trio was shocked at how much their own words mirrored these peoples. "They took the food from me, I was to weak too stop them. But..." Allen covered his face with his hands, his knees pulling themselves to his chest. "I killed them. It was so hungry that it knew that we would die! I had to kill them!" Allen shook with sobs. "I killed five adults! I was only five years old and I killed them over a scrap of bread!" Lenalee leaned forward.

"It's okay Allen, you didn't mean to."

"It's not that!" Allen shouted, his voice hoarse. "It's not that..." Lavi swallowed.

"What is it Allen?" he dreaded the answer.

"I ate them." Everyone gasped, suddenly becoming aware of the memory that they had accidentally cause to stir. "I ate their flesh and drank their blood. I was a monster!" He cried out as he held himself. "But worst of all, I liked it! I felt warm and I was fuller than I had been in months! My innocence didn't care that we took innocent lives! As long as we live, it doesn't care!"

"Allen." Lavi's voice was strong but quite. "Are you afraid that it would eat us yesterday?" The others remembered how Allen had been eating less and less lately. Allen nodded slowly. "Can you tell me what that wind was?" Allen looked up at Lavi, expecting a look of disgust and horror to be on his face, but instead he was met with one of the boy's caring smiles. One that he only showed when he truly meant it.

Allen gazed down at his hands, the fear of the memory leaving him. "When Crown Clown is desperate for food, it will unleash itself in the form of wind. It happened before when I was at the Asian Headquarters. You see, my innocence is able to understand when I am in danger and becomes brash and violent. Master told me that Crown Clown was special, because of it's understanding direct towards me. You see..." Allen held out his pure black arm. "In some strange way, I can understand it as well. Knowing when it wishes for me to act and such. At first I though it was because it was parasitic, but I'm not to sure anymore." Allen laid it to his side as stretched out his legs. "It, it was craving food and when you guys caused me to remember that times ten years ago, it was torn between resulting to that method again. So instead, it forced it's power out of my body, hoping to drain itself so that is could enter a state of dormancy. That way it wouldn't hurt me or cause me to crave human flesh again."

"Wow, you sure know a lot bout you innocence."

"Well, to tell you the truth, it told me..." he could feel confusion radiate off of the others. "When it evolved and I gained a synchro above 100%, I sometimes hear it speak to me when I sleep. I really don't know how to explain it..."

"Well that's okay." Lenalee's voice was bright. "Because no matter what has happened, or what will happen, we will always be your friends." Lavi smiled and nodded and even a smirk appeared on Kanda's face. "Okay?" Tears fell from Allen's silver eyes as he smiled.

"Yes!"


	6. Curse of an Akuma

**A/N: Alright, my first attempt at a song fic. But WAIT, there's a TWIST! I decided to make it wear all of the dialog is actually the song. The only other 'speaking' would be the introduction and the closing, but that's jut because I thought they sounded cool... That is how I day-dream this one-shot any ways so I want you to get the awesome experience too. However, this actually limits my ability to explain, have limitations on their voices and speech phrases. I think it turned out quite well, and once you got it all in your head, listen to the song and I hope this pops up with ease, in which movement can be explained as they speak. The song is "This Could Be Anywhere" by Alexisonfire (really good group). Enjoy~!**

**baka usagi (nss,1987):Alright, I'll set up a real fic for "Cold Spell" once I get everything back up-to-date and find time. I'll try to do it asap!**

**LonelyKitty:Yes, super OOC Allen in that last one. I've been deprived of my cannibalism so I had to bring it out some way. The fic that's supposed to have lots is still building up to it... Any ways, it was for Halloween so we need a little scare/Sephant's flipped up-ness. Hope you likey~**

**Characters Included: Allen and Co, 'Curse Thing', mass people  
Pairings: None...  
Time M/A: After the ark but before Link/Levier  
Summary: Allen's curse disappears, but instead of worry Allen remains calm. He acts as if he knows he will get it back, as if it could never live without him. How no other body would do.  
Dedication/Inspiration: No dedication, inspiration from the song~  
Warnings: Weirdness? Allen acting somewhat OOC but I think he's kickin' in this!  
Rating: T!**

_"You would never believe me if I told you that something much darker lurks inside of this curse."_

* * *

Allen sat patently in the cafeteria. All the tables were full and his group of friends surrounded him. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Krory, and even Toma had joined the group. It was a rare chance of smiles being passed between them. Where laughter was apparent.

The fragile moment was shattered as a finder burst into the room. Allen's lips twitched upward, a small smirk forming on his fully pale face. His curse was gone, 'missing' as Koumi described it. But Allen knew where it was, and through out the entire course of the week after it left his face he was both silent and mysterious.

_**"This town has it's claws, buried in my neck! This town, it takes lives, without mercy, without hate" **_The finder shouted out, a monstrous voice filling the once happy room. Black, heavy liquid like molasses poured from his nose, ears, mouth, and eyes. It fell to the ground it a strange sluggish movement, pooling out like water.

_"The streets are in distress. The sun suffocates behind darkened skies" _The voice was too soft to be heard as the once calm cafeteria was sent into a riot. Screams bounced off the walls and the horrid finder took a small step forward.

_**"The grass is growing, on top of my feet. I'm sinking won't be long before I'm too deep to run!" **_The finders feet were now covered in the strange liquid that flowed so freely from his body. He reached out towards the others, who stood up quickly, fear and panic clear on their faces. Their steps were hesitant. Allen's own group of friends were shocked-silent, barely breathing. Allen slowly stood up, using his hands to push down on to the hard wood table. The smirk still decorated his lips.

_"The line up seems endless." _Allen's voice was pure and even. All other sounds seemed to die with his small pause._ "Underneath the salvation signs" _The black sludge began to wrap around the finder as his pure white eyes landed on Allen's now standing form.

_**"We are the dead ones! We are the lost cause! We are the bend before the break our steps seal our fate" **_The dark liquid fully engulfed the finder as it lashed out, heading towards Allen. It moved like a disfigured animal of some kind, with a blunt form that the sludge had molded into.

_Because this city, this city is haunted._

Allen dodged the sudden charge with ease, his partners also diving out of the way as the table was reduced to splinters.

_By ghosts_

Lenalee and Lavi had quickly dashed away.

_Ghosts..._

Miranda and Krory soon following as they joined the group of frightened finders in the corner beside the assault.

_From broken homes..._

Allen landed gracefully on cold floor, his old cloak open around him. Kanda stood not to far from his side, Mugen in hand.

_Homes..._

The once-finder was know reduced to a strange blob in the form of some sort of golem. He was crouched forward, on all fours, staring at Allen with two white orbs.

_Because this city, this city is haunted._

The beast-like thing charged forward once more at Allen, the boy easily avoiding him.

_There's no hope_

And landing just as quickly.

_Hope..._

Kanda was forced to roll out of the way, ending up with the others.

_Left for these souls_

It swung a large punch towards Allen, who jumped over it with ease.

_Souls..._

With that same smirk still on his lips.

_**"Every step I take, I leave a small piece, of myself behind, soon there will be nothing left" **_The finder shouted once more, it's head inclining to gaze at the brick ceiling.

_"The cracks in the pavement." _Allen was on the roof. _"Match the cracks in their weathered skin" _Crown Clown's belt attached firm to it like a spider's legs.

_**"The sky's a brick wall! The ground's a juggernaut! Each day they get a bit closer between them, I am caught!" **_The voice seemed to rumble, as if angered at Allen. Flailing his arms in accusing points towards the white hair individual.

_"As I stare in amazement..._" Allen walked across the ceiling, hips dancing to the side with the movement. "_I can't believe this is where I live!"_

_**"Every breath I take, I feel my lungs seal. This breeze feels more like shards of glass I'm more scars than skin" **_It shouted with a large jump upwards, slamming it's hand across the roof.

_Because this city, this city is haunted._

The beast fell down, dust and debrief circling it in a bizarre motion.

_By ghosts_

Allen was once more on the ground, moving in the form of a elaborate dance.

_Ghosts..._

Appearing to float as Crown Clown moved effortlessly underneath him.

_From broken homes_

The beast was enraged as charged once more at him.

_Homes..._

Allen jumped over him bracing himself on the back of the creature as he pushed off behind it.

_Because this city, this city is haunted..._

It crashed into a brick wall, right beside the kitchen were Jerry once was.

_There's no hope_

It's white eyes changed to red as it turned itself back to face the boy.

_Hope..._

That still wore that ridiculous smirk.

_Left for these souls_

As if he knew,

_Souls_

More about it than itself.

_**"Our steps seal fate."**_It appeared done fooling around. _**"Our steps seal fate."**_So very done.

_**"This is our celebration!" **_It appeared to explode_** "Come join the lost souls!"**_ Its body thrashing out, creating sharp spikes and whipping streams. "_**This is our celebration! Come join the lost souls!" **_It roared once more at Allen. However the boy was no longer there.

_"This city, this city is haunted..." _His voice was soft and soothing as Allen appeared in front of the beast, his hand laying softly on it's cheek.

_**"Oh!" **_The finder exploded from it's back _**"Walk with us, Oh!" **_The goo began to wrap around Allen's small frame. _**"Down!" **_It seemed to mend in with the boy. _**"Walk with us!" **_The room seemed to explode, silencing everything in it's wake as Allen's pale body appeared once more.

_This city, this city is haunted._

Strange claw like tentacles burst from Allen's back, moving like spider legs, forward and back. Forward and back.

_By ghosts_

A strange silver liquid ran down both arms.

_Ghosts..._

And sharpened into matching blades.

_From broken homes_

His smirk had become a full out grin.

_Homes..._

That's malice rivaled an Akuma's.

_Because this city, this city is haunted_

The tentacles moved in fast, blurry motions. Writing out music notes that hung onto the air.

_There's no hope_

Each one circled their note.

_Hope..._

And stabbed through it.

_Left for these souls_

The circles glowed an eerie red light as black pentacles filled them.

_Souls..._

And in another flash of white light, Allen was back to normal, with his pentacle curse marring his face one more.

* * *

_"Hey! Would you believe me, if I told you that something worse than an Akuma lives inside me?"_


	7. Poor the Pocket part 1

**A/N: Hey guys... Well, uh it sure has been awhile ah? Well WHO CARES! I'm BACK! Alright, so this is my first AU and it's with little people. As in their kids... yeah, pretty neat... please just read, I can't think of anything to say...**

**MizuKitsune10: The song is "This can be Anywhere in the World" by Alexisonfire (all one word)**

**gs tla fan: I will start on the fic right away, but I'm going to keep the three year thing. I ABSOLUTELY encourage you to write your own story from it! Ours will be guaranteed differences! So I would love to see how you put it into prospective!**

**Characters Included: Allen, Lavi, 14th  
Pairings: None...  
Time M/A: It's an AU :D  
Summary: Lavi has been a pickpocket his entire life. So what happens when he tries to get rich quick? He meets the devil of the streets and the angel of the alley  
Dedication/Inspiration: Dedicated to a super awesome book that I can't remember. Inspired by my idiot broher  
Warnings: Lavi is more cold but hey, he's a poor kid on a street!  
Rating: K+ to T?**

Title

Poor the Pocket

The market district was a exiting place full of thousands of items from all across the globe and more. Stalls filled the streets, vendors calling out what they wish to sell, others what they wish to buy. Sweat was poured from heavy workers like the oil an old man used to on his clocks that chimed all at once like a choir of angels.

However, like all grand places there was a price to pay for being even near it. Pick-pockets. Ranging from young to old and blind to gender, this group of poor were more deceitful than a the devil himself. Some, or at least one, was even called the devil incarnate.

People were warned to keep an eye on their money, be it in their pocket or purse. Their fingers were sticky with sin from their crimes. But did they care? No, not at all, for to them, it was just another apple on the table. Or perhaps apples. Or maybe, just maybe, a rotten core from the far off dumpster.

But no, only one seemed to insist on eating from such a place. For why would one, if you could simply slip your hand in a pocket and acquire enough for a week of food? That boy was by far strange, if not as strange as the devil incarnate. The two were opposite yet the same, never seen together yet never far apart. It was as if they were one; for once you lost track of one the other would appear.

However, no one paid the two legends attention, for they were nothing but kids, roughly six years of age. It did not matter if one refused to steal while the other could get enough for years. It did not matter at all. That is, it did not matter unless you were the one caught in their foolish trap.

* * *

The poor were not categorized by age, only by skill. So when the young nine year old slipped into the market, he held an air of pride. Tonight he was going to get rich. His name had long since been erased from histories blind eyes, so instead the street called him Lavi. Though the name was strange and rolled on and off the tongue, the boy chose to keep it as his name. After all, his previous 48 names were boring and common. Lavi, however, was exotic and different. He was, after all, a different person.

With his name's disappearance so did his parents and all others that ever attached themselves to the boy. They were nothings now, long forgotten from the passage of time. The only one who remained was the strange bookseller who had let Lavi hide underneath his booth several times and the other vendors that were brighter than others.

But the boy was not here to gloat over his name and tell tragic stories of forgotten pasts. No, he was here to get rich quick and easy. He had heard from the drunk gamblers that a particular rich man was coming into the market today. One that liked to show off his money. Those were the easiest to steal from. After all, he was one of the best pickpocket's in the city. He knew what he was doing. But he didn't know enough.

The man was easy to spot. A long coat and flaming red hair that was almost on par's with Lavi's own. His face was covered by a half-face mask, hiding something like Lavi's eye patch. And finally, a long-brim hat shaded the man from the sun, almost like the worthless bandanna that Lavi had worn ever since he found it two years ago.

The child smiled smugly, this man was just _begging_ to be stolen from! It was a perfect chance to go for it, his body already beginning to run when he was suddenly stopped. No hand touched him, no shout of his name, he had simply been stopped. His body refused to move.

It was a boy, at least six of age, that halted his actions. He was speaking with the man, his eyes hidden from a ragged hood that only belonged to one person. The innocent boy who refused to steal for some reason or another. The boy who never entered the main market street unless his bizarre pet he found was eaten by a cat.

In a blink of his single emerald eye, the boy was gone, the man moving once more as if nothing happened. However he felt... he felt as if he was warned just know. Warned to _not_go after that man with his obvious money-holding skills. And Lavi would never know how lucky he was to avoid that man, who had planned to make the child his sacrifice to debt...

* * *

A week had passed and new information came floating into the drunks circle. Another man would appear at the market today, a richer man than the last. He even had a name. The Millennium Earl. A man known far and wide for his riches and governing skills. He was a strange character that was both charitable and nasty, as if he could never decide which one to be.

Lavi didn't care who the man was. He had let a good catch go and he made up his mind to snatch at least some cash from the wealthy creep. His stomach was hungry, and he needed the food. However, his stupid information source had one more piece of information. Apparently the devil incarnate had his eyes set on the same man.

To have the same target as the other was almost guaranteed a failure. Crafted from the darkest corners and the most murderous of shadows, the devil incarnate would do anything once he set his mind to it. Lavi felt uneasy. To target the same man as that monster could insure his own death. However, he really did need the money.

With fierce, scared hands, he pushed down his knowledge of that monster and began scouting. After all, no one had actually _seen_ this devil. Perhaps he was just another rumor that litter the city, a way to try and keep the rich safe. But if that was true, than what of the tall red haired man? Was he not rich enough for the blasted other?

Lavi snapped out of his thoughts as he spotted the Earl. He was a looming figure, dressed in formal wear with a top hat upon his head. He had a small cane and a face that reeked of a grandfather. This would not be the first grandfather that Lavi would steal from. He could not allow himself to ponder or plan. He had to get to this man before the devil incarnate.

Breathing in heavy, he prepared himself for a neck breaking run. The Earl had already boughten a few items, his wallet just _begging_to be taken. He had just returned it to its poor hiding place after buying a small candle set. Lavi knew that the time was now.

And it was over just as quickly. Wallet in hand, the boy rushed through the crowd, his small legs in a mad dash for safety. The alleyways came up and he knew that he had succeeded. That he had gotten the wallet.

He opened it, almost drooling at all the cash. It was his, all his! Not even the devil was able to beat him. That's just how good he was!

But he had forgotten, that the poor was not rated by age but skill. The devil incarnate, the boy that seemed to ghost the town for money, was younger and more skilled than the boy could ever imagine.

"You should give that back." The voice was smooth and calm, speaking of a age greater than the body that held it. Lavi looked up quickly and met golden eyes that seemed too dull to be alive. Clutching the wallet to his chest he glared.

"Why? That man has more than enough money you little brat!" A elegant black eyebrow was raised as the tanned boy looked at him.

"True, but it's not yours." Lavi spat.

"Yeah, so what?! It's not like you haven't stole!"

"Yes... and no." Lavi glared at shorter male. Who was he to boss around? The boy smiled, his skin appearing to crack from it's width. His lips were closed, pushed together and only one though came to mind as those eyes seemed to laugh at him.

"Y-you're!" And then laughter that resembled that of insanity rang out through the alley.

"Right, right! Or did you really think I was fake?" The devil incarnate seemed to glow with malicious. "Now I'm sure you know but you're holding MY targets money. If you could _please_ hand it over." His left hand was extended a gruesome scaled thing that was crimson in colour and appeared as rotten as the apples the white haired boy ate.

Lavi knew that he was doomed as soon as he had learned of their shared target. But still, his mind was reeling. Could the devil really come back in the body of a six-year old? It seemed almost unbelievable. Yet here he was, standing right in front of him in all his glory.

"No." The word left his lips before he could stop it. "It's mine! I got it first!" And he be damned if he let it be taken away. The small boy sighed, his left arm retreating to his side, disappearing inside a jacket that Lavi recalled seeing before.

"Listen, you can live perfectly fine without that." He pointed at the wallet. Lavi seethed with anger. So what if this was the damn devil! He was still in a six-year old body and Lavi was at least three years older.

"And what? You _CAN'T?!_" The boy sighed once more, sounding much older than before.

"Of course I can, but _he_can't. His conscious would probably eat him alive if he let someone get pickpocket-ed." Lavi blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me. I know that you're not deaf _Lavi_. We can live without that money, and that's why I want it." The other was not making _any_ sense! He didn't need it so he wanted it? And this other boy would go crazy if someone got stolen from? And how did he know his name?!

A sharp breeze of wind caused Lavi to shut his eyes and suddenly his hand felt empty. Opening them as he heard a "Thanks" caused the boy to turn quickly enough to see that very boy walking away, wallet in hand. "And lets just say I know."

"HEY!" He shouted, running after him, yet he was already gone in the mesh of bodies that was the market. The mission had ended in failure.

* * *

"Here." Another voice, much softer and delicate than the last he heard caused Lavi to turn away from his mopping corner. A boy of six years smiled down at him, face full of childish innocence. His white hair meshed with that pale skin of his and his eyes were a stormy grey that seemed to kind to be dangerous. In his hand was an apple core.

A light went off inside Lavi's head as he accepted the apple from the other. It was the the purest poor person he had ever heard of. The boy who would never steal and always wear a smile. His diet was that of the dumpster and the forgotten. He had probably never eaten good food in his life.

His name was Allen. The alley-by-the-market's personal time keeper. His birth had been on the day of the markets completion. However the day was lost, no one bothering to remember when a large road was merely _done_. Lavi had heard that the boys parents were as mysterious as the boy himself. No one knew if they died or merely abandoned the boy that was as pure as snow.

The boy was as famous as the devil incarnate, if not more, for his strange behavior and care. He would do anything for another. At first Lavi thought it was merely so that he could call upon favors. But, as he ate that core that was no where near as bad as the ones Allen chewed on, he wondered if there were such things as angels.

"You're Lavi right?" The boy asked, his voice soft and smooth.

"Huh? Um, yeah. How did you know?" The boy shrugged, his signature patterned coat almost hiding the small movement.

"A friend told me." Lavi looked at the boy questionably. He had never heard of Allen having a friend. "Any ways, I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't steal! No matter who it is!" And frankly, he wondered how he could.

"You're kidding right? Stealing gets me food so who cares ya stupid bean sprout." At first Allen did say anything, but soon Lavi felt the cold ground.

"Take that back!" The boy shouted, and Lavi caught what seemed to be gold in those silver pools.

The boy had pulled away now and was holding his head as he sniffled. Lavi looked surprised. What just happened? He had never, _ever_ hear of the cute little boy doing something like that.

"My names Allen." The boy mumbled as he stood up. "Not bean sprout, you stupid rabbit." Something clicked in Lavi's brain. The artist, who sold scenery paintings, had a son who called him that.

"Wait, you know Yuu?" The boy glared at him, his eyes shimmering with something.

"Yes, of course. Who doesn't?" The question was actually quite idiotic. Almost everyone knew of the ill-tempered boy.

"Do you know Lenalee, and Koumi, and Miranda, and Krory, and-"

"Yes, yes, of course I know them all." Allen cut off. They were all the marketers, who sold several different things. Lenalee and Koumi sold Chinese ware and strange machines. Miranda was taking after the old man who worked at the cloak booth. And Krory was selling several different kinds of monstrous flowers.

"How?" Wasn't he supposed to be anti-social? Allen sighed.

"I'm the markets time keeper so of course I know all the workers. What about _you_? You're just a thief." Lavi growled but walked over to where the boy had wandered off to, the main market road,

"Well excuse me for trying to make a living. And their just friends any ways." Allen snorted. "It's true!"

"Oh I believe you, really I do." The younger boy seemed to get a vacant look in his eyes. "It's going to rain soon."

"Huh?" Lavi looked up and sure enough a drop hit his forehead. The other boy grabbed his arm and began pulling him through the maze that was the streets. Lavi noticed how the others left hand was encased in a glove, and a voice that brought shivers to his back spoke softly from those pale lips directions on where to go.

* * *

Lavi looked around in silent awe at the small room he found himself in. A crack in the side of the old building opened up a room that had long been forgotten. There was little heating and the red-head wouldn't be to surprised if there was even a little bit of electricity. But was really caught his eye was the _things_ in the room.

There was a beautiful painting of the small white haired boy standing in an alley way, gazing out at the empty, night time market. On a table was beautiful flower that resemble that of a budding rose, it's name carved into the pot as _Rosaline_. A beautiful clock was off the side, not ticking a beat and a young lotus blossom was held delicately by water in a porcelain bowl that was made by that of Chinese hands. Lavi knew that all of these were from vendors in the market. All screaming out their creators names.

"Their gifts..." The boy answered Lavi unknowingly "From the vendors. They gave them to me last year for Christmas." Lavi gaped at him. "They always tell me to never give up in what I do. And how proud they are to know me. They always thank me" Allen smiled a broken smile at Lavi. "Well, Kanda doesn't say that out loud, but still... I should be the one thanking them..."

And then, Lavi saw it. A small golden orb with wings. It fluttered over to the boy, completing his known attire. "Hey Tim, sorry for leaving, but _he_insisted on making sure that everything was fine." Lavi blinked? 'He'? "Yeah I know I shouldn't let him have control all the time, but he was just so jumpy." Allen smiled again. "Don't worry, I told him to bring you the next time he decides to leave. Oh, and this Lavi! He's the one who stole the Earl's wallet." The boy smiled, not realizing that Lavi could hear him. He was not use to others being there. Only the three of them were ever there.

"W-what are you talking about?" Lavi asked, blinking back shock. "H-how do you know what I did?!" Realization was a whore, settling in on the last second in Allen's mind.

"H-huh?!"

"And god damn it all! Who the hell is HE?!" His shout echoed off the walls of the candle lit room flashing white as a storm began.

* * *

**And as you can tell, this is going to be a two-shot! To celebrate me coming back and making you guys have to wait LONGER for the end :D You know you love me.**

**So can anyone guess who the "he" those two are referring too?!?! It should be obvious if you look...**


	8. Poor the Pocket part 2

**A/N: I am not, like, totally obsessed with this chapter to the point were I ran around my room with a grin on my face. A stupid on at that. Okay, I am. For some reason I outrageously like this one. Even though it's short it's LOVE! Really :D I just can't stop reading it. Such a lovely ending. It almost makes me sad that it's a two shot...**

**Jester of Night: Thanks for the review and you are correct! -high five- I'm glad that you like the stories and sorry for the wait.**

**MizuKitsune10: Thanks for the reiview~ And yes, he is the 14th, good job! Sorry for the wait.**

**Characters Included: Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Allen, 14th  
Pairings: None...  
Time M/A: It's an AWESOME AU!  
Summary: One Word: G-O-D  
Dedication/Inspiration: Dedicated to a super awesome book that I can't remember. Inspired by my idiot broher  
Warnings: My absolute love for this chapter?  
Rating: Who cares?!**

* * *

Lavi glared at the boy who seemed to forget how to breath. His eyes were wide, as if he had just seen a ghost. The lightning accented the boy's face, showing true terror. And for a second, Lavi regretted ever speaking to the boy.

"Well?" He asked, watching as Allen covered his eyes with his hair. "Are you going to answer me?" The thing the boy called Tim flew towards the table where the goods lie. Lightning crashed and thunder roared. The boy looked up, another flash of light. And Lavi saw it. He saw the two of them standing there, in the exact same spot. The silver eyes were a pale gold. His skin was a soft tan and his snow hair resembled fresh ash.

"You already know." The voice was direct and hollow. Two very different but unbelievably similar voices collied in it. "Or are you really that stupid, Lavi?" The thing in front of him spoke his name causing shivers to run down his back like never before.

He took a step back and then another. Lavi knew he was shaking and his mind was screaming at him to run as the boy in front of him lifted his head even more so that he could clearly see those eyes. "How- How the hell...?" The thief's voice quivered more than his body. Truly, if he had no desire to know, he wouldn't even be able to speak.

"Is it not obvious? We are one of the same being. How else would we elude everyone?" A eyebrow was raised, just as it had been earlier that day.

"But how?! You, you can't be Allen!"

"We're are and are not. The one that came to you with an apple worth more than your hide was Allen." A growl laced the sentence, a hidden warning. "The one who took your wallet was what we call the 14th." Lavi blinked, curiosity getting the better of his fear. For why would one be named a number?

Taking a deep breath, Lavi stepped forward so that he was no longer cowering. He met the eyes of the other and saw the amusement playing in those pale ones. "What are you two?" The boy looked down sadly. Lavi waited and waited, the storm itself disappearing in time.

"We are nothing more than the markets time keeper." And then Lavi woke up.

* * *

The nine-year old blinked slowly as the world came into focus. The first thing he noticed was that his head hurt. The second was that he was alone. He shot up, looking around confusedly.

"Your up!" Came a high pitch voice. Lavi turned towards the sound and found the young Lenalee looking at him happily. "We were worried! You've been out of it for three _whole_ days!" The boy blinked again, still trying to get his barrings. It was then that he noticed he was in a bed and not his dirt hole that he called home.

"Len-alee?" The child tried to say, only to have a hoarse sound come out.

"Oh, wait! I'll get some water!" The boy watched the girl's bouncing pony tails as she left the room. Taking the time to look around, Lavi finally regained his barrings. He was in Lenalee's room. It was small and plain, but the two weren't the richest after all. And slowly, Lavi realized that he had actually never _met_ these people. He knew them, but only as much as those who were new to the market. He who was supposed to know everything about the damnable market new very little. Nothing at all like Allen...

"Che." Lavi's thoughts stopped as he looked towards the almost offending sound. A boy around his age stood there with his arms crossed, black hair reaching his mid-back in a single pony tail. It was Yuu Kanda. The most ill-tempered kid that was the son of the painter. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Lavi was surprised at how small the voice sounded. He had never actually paid attention before.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me! Aren't you going to thank me for carrying you here?"

"Carry? What do you mean?"

"Che! Are you _really _that stupid?!" Lenalee walked in then, a small pout on her face.

"He just woke up Kanda! He doesn't know anything yet!" She walked over to Lavi, handing him the water. "Here." Lavi drank it thankfully. His throat hurt more than he cared to admit.

"So... What exactly happened?" Lenalee pulled up a chair and Kanda merely leaned again the wall.

"Kanda found you asleep during the storm three days ago! He said you were, un-, un-"

"Unconscious." Kanda dawned on

"Yeah that! He said you were un-conscious. Brother said you had a biiiiiig lump on your head so we kept you here. Do you know what happened?" Lenalee blinked at him with innocent eyes. The same way another did and had her eyes not been violet he might have mistaken them.

"Where did he find me?"

"I found you in the stupid alley!" Kanda all but shouted at the poor kid. "Stupid rabbit." That... was almost the same tone Allen had used.

"What about Allen?" The two kids looked at him confusedly.

"Allen? Who's Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"You don't mean that weird myth and all? That's not real idiot."

"Huh? What are you talking about?! Of course he's real! I saw him!"

"Che. Hit your head pretty hard stupid rabbit." Lavi glared.

"I'm telling the truth Yuu!"

"Don't call me by that name!" The other hissed out.

"Where did you see him Lavi?" Lenalee asked, being her cute, curious self.

"I met him by the dumpster. He gave me an apple to eat and then let me stay at his house during the storm... Anyways! How can you _not_ know him? You guys gave him gifts!"

"Why the hell would I give someone a gift?"

_"Well, Kanda doesn't say that out loud, but still..."_Lavi remembered. The soft voice as he said Kanda's name. As if afraid to admit something.

"But, he had a painting of himself from Tiedoll! And one of the lotuses you always grow. He even had a bowl that was definitely made by the Lee's! You guys gave it to him last Christmas!" Lenalee shook her head.

"I don't remember giving anyone anything for Christmas last year..." Kanda snorted.

"Me neither." Lavi blinked. Perhaps it was all a dream?

"Oh Lavi, you should eat something! I'll go tell brother to make you some food!" His stomach growled, having eaten the nothing but an apple core in the past week. And as he watched Lenalee skip out and Kanda just relax against the wall, he couldn't stop to wonder how his life had suddenly changed.

* * *

It had been eleven years since he had last been here. Not long after becoming friends with Lenalee and Kanda was he officially adopted by the old book owner. Since than he had never stolen anything from anyone ever again. His past, though still filled with mystery was brimming with life. He had gone to school with his two friends. They graduated together, Lenalee having been upped a grade. They got their dreamed jobs and their families flourished outside the market now.

Bookman, the old man, had passed away and left a healthy sum of money and books entitled to Lavi. Tiedoll still painted though it was more of a hobby now. Koumi was now a full-fledge scientist in robotics, eventing things left and right. Lenalee was going to become a nurse and Kanda planned on starting a martial arts school. Lavi heard that Krory had gotten married to another florist that excelled at raising desert plants. Miranda had opened a clock shop. As for Lavi himself, he became a journalist and a novelist on the side.

His very first book had made him famous in his writing and his co-workers adored him. Sometimes it was hard for him to believe how far he had gone. From a pick-pocketer with no one to a person with everyone.

And that was what brought him here today. A place he had not stepped foot in for eleven years. He was now a sharp twenty-year old. Kanda who stood beside him was the same age and Lenalee, beside him was eighteen. But as they stood their they felt their youth pull them back to when they were only nine and seven. When this deserted, broken place was once a market.

The trio stood in front of the ruins of their childhood days. War had torn the city apart after they had moved and this place had not been touched. The government saw no point in rebuilding a market in days where they were dying.

In the distance a clock chimed. Lavi looked up, watching as a crowed of people from the town walk up behind the trio. He smiled brightly at them.

"Well, let's begin!"

* * *

Lavi chugged down a another can of beer. They had just finished and not a minute too soon. Nor late. Snow fell gently on the cobblestone of the newly rebuilt market place. If the government wasn't going to restore what the people felt was a part of them than they would. Everyone who was here before the war adored the market and hated to see it fade away from existence.

"So... do you think he will show?" Lenalee asked as she breathed into her hands to warm them. Lavi looked at the clock.

"Yup, any minute now."

"And why did we have to rebuild this thing for the damn beansprout to come out?"

"Because he's the market's time keeper Kanda! He told me himself!"

"Che, you and every other person."

"Hey! At least _I_ wasn't the one who _forgot _about him!" Kanda glared and Lenalee pouted.

"It wasn't our fault. I swear there was something up with that!" Lavi agreed silently. Everyone who the boy had claimed to know apparently didn't. But as soon as the market had been destroyed it was like a tap burst. They suddenly remembered everything about him. The gifts, the nicknames, the smiles. Everything.

Lavi looked up as he heard the clock tower chime. It only sang two notes before the snow swirled around the body of another. And there he stood. Both the devil and the angel. A boy and a man. He smiled at them, his eyes sometimes silver, sometimes gold. Than he ran towards them a huge smile on his face that was both pale and tanned. Lavi picked up the boy and swung him around, his hair changing from white to black. The trio, now a quartet laughed lightly. Yes, they hadn't finished a moment too early nor too late. For as the clock chimed two it meant fourteen and the market had expanded to the world.

* * *

**:D**

**That's really all I can say, that and I am overly happy with the result.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave a review and I'll get back to you~ -skips off-**


End file.
